Hidden Energy
by KeaJade
Summary: Rylee Lebeau, daughter of Rogue and Gambit is starting at the institute. Things could get interesting with her ghost seeing roomate, and crazy friend Claire.


Here's the deal. I'm scrapping my original Bolt story. I had so great ideas, and what to totally revamp it. And then I got an idea for what basically happens after Bolt becomes an X-men. So if you remember her, she will be in this one. And one day I will get back to her story.

Disclaimer: All X-men characters and stuff belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics. Rylee and Bolt (which you will meet next chapter) belong to my brain. You could have it if you want but it's gonna cost you.

Hidden Energy

Prologue

Logan was stuck babysitting again. This time for the youngest rugrat in the place. Rylee was two, and a handful. Logan guessed she got that from her parents. Rogue and Gambit were both a handful, especially when they first came to the institute as teenagers. And the two year old got the best of both of her parents' personalities. At least she hadn't developed any mutant powers. Yet. It wasn't a question that she had them, the professor sensed the dormant genes inside her at birth. The only questions were when they would develop and what exactly they would be.

At the moment Logan was chasing the diapered tot through the mansion, to the amusement of some of the students. He finally caught her and flung her over his shoulder. Her giggles echoed in the halls as he brought her to the nursery she shared with Scott and Jean's two kids.

He finally got her to settle down and sleep, but only after she got "Uncle Wolvie" to sing her a song. Logan swore to himself, again, that he would never have kids of his own.

Logan finally settled himself down in the kitchen, his feet on the table and a few beers in front of him. This was his time; he was finally free. A little while later he heard a sniffle behind him. In the doorway was little Rylee, holding her favorite bear and rubbing her tear stained eyes.

"What now, rugrat?" he asked her, half exasperated.

She sniffed again and said in a quiet voice. "I had a bad dream, can I sit with you?" The little lost puppy dog look he despised but could never say no to, appeared on her face. Her wide eyes looked up at him, shining with tears.

"Oh, come here kid." He took his feet off the table and held out his arms to her. She quickly scrambled into his lap and snuggled against his chest, hugging her bear. He put an arm around her, kissed the top of her head and leaned back in his chair. Maybe kids weren't all that bad, he thought as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Logan was awoken by a flash of light. Storm and Rogue were standing the doorway, a camera in Storm's hands.

"Now that's a picture to remember." Storm said smiling.

Rogue came over to him. "You can give me my baby back now." She grinned at him. "Although you two look so cute together." She took Rylee out of his arms, brushing an auburn hair off her cheek.

Logan got up out of the chair, grabbed the last beer bottle on the table and walked out of the kitchen, not before sticking his claws into the camera. Luckily, Storm had already taken the film out. Logan hadn't noticed.

Rogue took Rylee upstairs and put her in her little bed. She took off her gloves and stroked the girl's cheek. Rylee had been born with an immunity to Rogue's powers, which was the only way she could have been born in the first place. She wished Remy was here with her, he loved his daughter more than anything, but he was down in New Orleans doing who knows what. Rogue wasn't sure she really wanted to know what he was up to. She kissed Rylee on the cheek and left for her room down the hall.

The next day Rogue was out back with Rylee. She was on the swing being pushed by Logan while Rogue sat under the tree and watched.

"Howdy Chere," called a voice near the mansion. Gambit had returned and was walking towards Rogue as she got up and went to him. Rylee noticed her father too, and jumped off the still moving swing, tripping and falling into the dirt. She quickly got up and ran towards him.

"Daddy, daddy!" She shrieked happily as Gambit kissed Rogue and then turned his attention to the bouncing girl in front of him. He picked her up and tossed her into the air before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She flung her arms around his neck and held on as he leaned down to kiss Rogue again.

"Well, ain't this a lovely scene." Logan said as he walked past them to the back of the house. "Welcome home Cajun." Logan patted him on the back and entered the mansion.

Gambit led them back to the tree Rogue had been sitting under, glad to be in the shade. He sat down and put his arm around both his girls. "I was thinkin', Chere. It's time we leave dis place. I found a nice little house near New Orleans. It'd be perfect fer us."

They packed up and left a week later. Everyone in the mansion gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye. Rylee was passed from person to person, getting squished by each one. She wasn't too happy about it. It hurt. Especially all the older people. They squeezed really hard. Some of the students that took care of Rylee and played with her were there too. They didn't squeeze as hard. They even said they would come and visit one day.

5 year old Rylee stood outside the school building, holding her mother's hand. It was her first day of kindergarten and she wasn't too sure she was ready for it. She was dressed in a new pair of black overalls, with the four suits of a deck of cards embroidered on the front pocket. Her father had picked them out. Underneath, she wore a green t-shirt, her mother's favorite color. She squeezed the teddy bear in her arms, afraid to leave her mother.

Rouge smiled down at her daughter and led her into the school. "You'll be fine, sugah. Just remember what daddy said about being brave."

Rylee felt her front pocket where the card her father gave her just for today was. It was the Queen of Hearts, Daddy's lucky card that he lent to her so she would have a good first day.

Three hours later she was lying on the couch in the nurse's office. Her clothes were singed and a blanket covered her. Her teddy bear was nowhere in sight. Rylee had just woken up and couldn't really remember what was happening. She tried to think back but the voices outside the door distracted her. One was her mother's.

"Ah understand, sir. But ah don't see why she can't come back once she learns to control it."

A memory came back to Rylee. It was playtime and she was looking at a picture book with her bear when a little boy came over. He started making fun of her for having the bear, and then he tried to take it. Rylee got very mad at him, and then a strange colored light or something started coming out of her skin. Before she could see what happened to it, she collapsed.

"Mommy!" This memory scared her, and she yelled out, wanting to be comforted by her mom. She'd make sure nothing bad would happen. She hugged herself and felt something in her front pocket, one part of her clothes that weren't messed up. It was her daddy's card, still whole. Maybe it was kinda lucky.


End file.
